The present invention deals primarily with compound archery bows, generally including a bow frame and a cable system on the frame mounted to at least two rotational elements such as wheels or cams. The draw length of a bow can be controlled by positioning a “stop” which prevents drawing of the bow past a certain point. The stop is typically a portion of the cam which abuts the cable arrangement at a certain rotational point and prevents further rotation. The draw length of the bow can be adjusted by adjusting the position of the stop on the cam. Certain prior bows use one-piece modules of different sizes or a pivotal module to set the draw length.
An improved bow and cam stop arrangement is desired.